


EAD 2019: Princess Vows

by hellbells



Series: EAD 2019 Hellbells collection [2]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Tale from Tony's Black Book, Undercover Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Just how do two people who are famed for their ability to become some else undercover, manage to let down their masks to make something real?





	EAD 2019: Princess Vows

**Author's Note:**

> So Happy Evil Author Day - One of my favourite days of the year. As you know the provision on this is I have no idea when I will update this, although, as it is a Tony Black Book verse so odds it will happen.
> 
> This has multiple scenes written but many in between that I still want to write. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

** Prologue: What is right **

 

Tom Morrow read the communication with disbelief. Gibbs had run away to Mexico leaving DiNozzo to pick up the pieces. Oh, no. Hell, no. He wouldn’t let this stand. He knew what Sheppard was like - she had not been his first pick to replace him but he’d had little say in the matter. What he could do was protect one of his favourite agents until Gibbs came to his bloody senses.  And if he never did, all the better for his new agency. 

He was about to brief the Director of Homeland, Richard Jennings, on an issue and had the perfect two candidates in mind.  He just hoped that he’d go with some interagency cooperation as the best candidates for the job would be outside their own agency.

“This situation is critical. Video and cyber intelligence have failed we need boots on the ground to crack this, Richard.”

“You have candidates in mind, don’t you.” Jennings responded he knew his second in command all too well by this point.    
  
Morrow nodded. “Yes, I do but ... we need to contract from outside the agency, this is too critical and I know these men. They make the impossible work and afterwards ask what was the problem.”   
  
“Who?” Jennings said, without any indication of how he felt at that.    
  
“Agents G Callen and Anthony DiNozzo.”   
  
“Who do they work for?”    
  
“My old agency but Richard, they are the best. They will not blink at any aspect of what they have to do in order to get the information we need. We explain what’s at risk and they’ll move heaven and earth.”   
  
“We cannot under any circumstances afford for the Hoover Dam to be attacked.” Jennings was furious that he hadn’t been able to stop this one in its tracks. The area around Nevada was annoyingly barren but also apparently a perfect place for a homegrown terrorist organisation to flourish. 

_ Tom had no clue how much heartache he’d just helped Tony avoid.  _


End file.
